Mr. Tugarin Black
A Scottish/Russian philanthropist and multi-millionaire with investments in diamond mines and communications. Mr. Black seems a genial sort and bears UK and Russian Citizenship. Nominally reclusive, he enjoys the old country and is rumored to be an old Soviet Union general, under a new identity. Mr. Black in the Moonlit World His real name is Tugarin Zmeyevich and he is a particularly ancient dragon in the Moonlit World, known through fable and song. Over the centuries, he had taken the guise of various folk, mostly soldiers and mercenaries. His current persona is the head of the Black Dragon Cartel, which takes upon his image. Tugarin has many different names in East Slavic mythology, such as Zmey Tugarin, Zmey Tugaretin, Zmeishche Tugarishche and others. Tugarin Zmeyevich is best known from a bylina about his duel with Alyosha Popovich, which comes in many different versions. When the two approach each other in a field, Tugarin is hissing like a snake and his horse is neighing like a beast. Tugarin's torso is covered with fiery snakes. It appears that Tugarin represents the element of fire, which he uses in different forms as a weapon. He threatens to strangle Alyosha Popovich with smoke, throw fiery sparks at him, scorch him with fire, and shoot charred logs at him. It also appears that Tugarin represents the element of water, because their duel usually takes place near the Safat River. At the same time, Tugarin is also a dragon. He is flying in the sky flapping his paper-like wings, which fail him when it rains. Alyosha Popovich wins the duel, cuts Tugarin's body into pieces and scatters them across the field. Such is the story people know. Mr. Black is an intolerant boss when it comes to the failure of his subordinates and outside of the personality he has cultivated, is cruel and sadistic for its own sake. He prizes entertainment and bravery though above all else, though disrespect is swiftly dealt with personally. Mr. Black is a member of the Unseelie Accords as a Freeholding Lord. Powers and Abilities Naturally cunning and brutal like most his kind, Mr. Black carries with it a particular love of war. Over the years, he's transformed his habit of weapon hoarding into a means to an end, supplying conflicts and increasing his budget for better weapons. In addition to his personal power insofar as mundane means goes, he also retains mastery of many ancient weapons, having used them personally in his latter days though he prefers to direct forces in his war games. In terms of the magical world, he retains a corrosive acidic breath capable of melting magical artifacts, a venom cloud that withers the living and an incredibly powerful, hypnotic will he can use to bend weaker minds to his own direction. Larger then sixty meters and and with a wingspan of over fifty meters, Mr. Black is a powerful, dangerous foe. In addition to his physical attributes, he also has a particular fondness for Necromancy and has devoted a portion of his life to its study. Areas he's been sighted. * Shanghai * Hong Kong * Russia * Romania * Italy Allies * The Black Dragon Cartel * The Khan * The White Court * The Jade Court Category:The Moonlit World Category:Enemies Category:NPCs